Crimson Love
by crimson dragonX
Summary: It was time for him to return. To the one he had created. Forty years was a long time to wait, but it was worth it. Alucard returned to Seras Victoria. His queen and soul mate. Two-shot, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This little thing is me trying to get back into writing. I have had a lot going on this past month. Finals were last week and I was really stressed!**

 **Plus writers block hit me along the way so I have had a hard time trying to finish chapter six of Crimson Night! If you guys have any suggestions about chapter six, then please, I would love to hear them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Forty years.

It had been forty years since that fateful night in London. The war, the Nazi's, Section thirteen, and the Hellsing Organization.

Even now London's economy was still trying to recover and the new queen of London was trying to do what she could for her country.

At least that is what she thought. Seras had not been back to London in five years. Integra had passed away five years ago in the winter, the beginning of December.

The Hellsing had died before she could see her pet vampire again. Alucard had not returned in time. However Integra did tell Seras what she wanted her to say to Alucard once he returned.

He was free of the Hellsing bloodline and would leave humanity alone. If the human race did find out about vampires or if Vatican Thirteen waged war again, then he could fight back.

Red eyes gazed out into the forest beyond.

Seras looked to the red moon in silence, wonder when her master would return. It had been a lonely forty years without him. If gave her enough time to figure out her feelings for him.

She was in love with him.

Seras did not know when it had happened and she did not care. The only thing she cared about was seeing him again. Telling him her feelings and hopefully he would reply in kind.

She stood on the balcony of her room. The highest room in the castle.

In Integra's will she had left most of the fortune to Seras and she left England. She made her new home in Romania, Transylvania. She had a castle built within the Carpathian Mountains, close to where Castle Dracula once stood.

Her master would be surprised once he came back to see where he was. She longed for that day to come.

Seras looked out over the mountains and to the forest and just gazed at the silent nature around her. Her senses picking up the servants she had hired, walking around, and one of her closest friends. Seras smiled, feeling the dragon's power fluctuate as she trained.

Tara had come to the Hellsing organization a few months after the war in London. The decrease in life force of the human race from the war and the disappearance of Alucard had awoken her from a long sleep. She had been a wonderful friend and ally to the organization, helping with the rebuild of the manor.

It had shocked Seras at first when she had met the dragon. Tara had been a friend of Alucard's before his enslavement of the Hellsing family. Integra was skeptical of the ancient mythical creature. However the two came fast friends and all three of them spent time together on most nights.

Tara had fled England with Seras once Integra had passed and helped with the building of the castle.

Seras looked down at herself and smiled. Gone was the hellsing uniform and in its place was a crimson colored Victorian style dress. It hugged her waist and flared out at the hips for easy movement. A black cape hung off her shoulders and clasped together in the front. Silver jewelry hung from her neck and ears with a silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was still spiked on top of her head but the back was a little past her shoulders.

Suddenly she felt a spike of power and her eyes widened.

It was time.

After about three minutes she felt a presence invade her mind.

 **"** **Seras… it's time. He has returned. Come quick."** Tara voice said within her mind and Seras breathed out slowly trying to calm herself.

Her master, Alucard, Dracula, the No-Life King had returned.

* * *

Darkness.

Nothing put the cold and vast emptiness surrounded him.

Alucard had just killed the last of his remaining souls within his body. The ones from when he was first turned into a vampire. The enemy army fell to him once again, never to return.

He looked around himself as a feeling began to grow inside of him. Loneliness and sadness mixed into one. It built up and up until it felt like it would consume him whole.

The darkness closed in around him. Trying to drag him down to the darkest part of himself that he had no intention of going.

He had a new life to begin. One where he would get a second chance to be himself. The human part of him that he had not seen or been since he became a vampire. His humanity was still intact. It was just hidden behind all the darkness of the millions of souls within him.

Suddenly he saw two figures appear from the shadows in front of him. They were walking from his left to his right. One shadow was a woman with blond hair and stood about five feet four inches. The other was shorter, probably around five years old with black hair.

He could clearly see their bodies and hair but the shadows hid their faces from him. The two females were holding hands and walking close to each other. A

Mother and her daughter, he soon realized. They were laughing.

Was this a dream or a figment of his imagination? Alucard did not know.

"Mother…" a voice said. Alucard realized it was the small girl before him.

"Yes, sweat heart?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded familiar.

"When is daddy going to come back?" the girl asked and Alucard made his way to the pair. They had not turned from him and were walking away.

"He should be back soon." The mother said softly as she rubbed the girl's hair gently.

"I wish he would hurry…"

"You know what your farther does is important. He is just trying to keep you safe from the humans." The blond woman answered.

"But mother!" the little five year old protested.

"Alana… please. Your farther just wants the best for you... you are his princess." The woman kneeled to her daughter and place her had on top of the girls head.

"… Yes mother." Alana whispered.

"Come… it's time for dinner." They both began walking as they made their way toward Alucard as he now had stopped walking and was in front of them.

The shadows began to dissipate as a light began to grow from behind the two females. The girl came into view first.

Black hair, red eyes, and a soft pale looking face. Black dress that covered the arms and legs hung on her body. A small silver tiara was woven into her hair. A black stuffed dog was held in one hand as she looked toward her mother. Her facial structure looked similar to someone he knew but could not place from who.

As he gazed at the girl Alucard felt a warm feeling envelop his chest. He felt an overwhelming urge to hold and protect the little girl. Like he would do anything to see her smile.

As the light behind the two became brighter he felt himself begin to feel weak and light headed. He turned his attention to the blond woman and he gazed into her face.

Alucard froze. If he was human his heart would have stopped.

It was Seras Victoria.

She looked more mature. Motherhood hardening her youthful appearance. She was no longer the sniveling fledgling but a true vampire, a No-Life Queen.

She wore a red victorian style dress with silver jewelry and a silver crown on top of her head. A black cape around her shoulders.

He just stared. He could not believe how… beautiful she was.

The golden light became so bright that he had to shield his eyes as he gazed at the two. Before he lost consciousness he heard the last thing he would ever thought he would hear.

"Your father… Alucard will be back Alana. He would not dare be away from his dark princess." Seras said as she hugged the girl.

"He would not be away from you either mother. You are his mate and Queen. He loves you!" Alana said with a smile.

He saw was both females smile at him. It was like they knew he was there all along.

Seras smiled at him, "Come home Alucard."

He reached out with his hand to grab her but the light enveloped him completely.

* * *

He came to his senses. He opened his eyes as he gazed at the inside of his coffin. He slowly pushed it open and looked around.

A kind sized bed was close to the wall. A black dresser lend against the wall close to the bedroom door that was across from him. His coffin was set in the middle of the room. Double doors leading to a balcony were to his left with red drapes over them. Another door was on the far wall led to a bathroom.

He continued to gaze around in confusion. Where was he? Why did he not since Integra? What was going on!?

"I see you are finally awake." A voice said and he raised his head up.

A woman with back hair with blue eyes stared at him. She was wearing a black mermaid style dress with silver accents.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked in a deadly tone.

"I'm hurt Alucard. It has not been that long since we last saw each other." The woman said with smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He just glared.

"Fine. Look at me with your third eye and tell me who I am." The woman said.

He hesitated and then his powers spiked as he looked at her, third eye activated.

He saw the woman, then she began to morph into something else. A creature with wings, a tail, red scales, and yellow eyes.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Evana!?" he whispered.

She smiled, "I have not gone by that name in years. It is Tara now." The dragon in human form said.

"Where am I?" he asked as he stood from his coffin.

"Don't worry. I will let Se… oh here she is now." Tara said as he looked to her left, facing the wall with the bathroom door.

Shadows came to life, opening a portal. A figure stepped out into the room, the portal closing behind them.

Alucard was stunned.

Seras Victoria stood before him just like he saw her in his dream. The same long hair, red dress, but without the silver crown.

Her crimson eyes locked with his and he was caught within them. He saw her studying him and she smiled slightly.

"Welcome back Alucard… it has been forty long years. I welcome you to my castle."

The No-Life King was stunned speechless.

Forty years.

* * *

 **AN- Well there it is! This will probably be a two-shot. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Love you all!**

 **crimson dragonX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the last chapter of Crimson Love, since it is a two-shot.**

 **Also I have resently updated my other Hellsing story, Crimson Night! Seventh chapter is up! Please check it out if you have time!**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! I don't own Hellsing.**

"Talking…"

 **"** **Telepathy…"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It really was her.

Seras Victoria was standing in front of him, just like in his vision. Her blond hair was longer and reached to her mid back, the top was still spiked like the last time he had seen her. Her red dress clung to her body like a second skin but was still modern enough for the twenty-first century.

Alucard looked around him and saw that he was in a four stone walled room with red and black décor. A king sized bed to his left and double French doors that lead out to a balcony.

"I will leave you alone to catch up." A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the dragon, Evana, Tara, whatever she called herself now, bow to him then Seras and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Alucard turned his red gaze to Seras as she smiled softly at him. She moved forward with a grace and confidence he had not noticed before. Granted that was forty long years ago. She was almost sixty years old if he added her human life years onto her undead ones.

"It is good to see you Master Alucard. It has been a long time." She said as she stood before him. Her voice had lost a bit of her heavy English accent. It sounded smooth, pleasing to the ears.

"It has police girl." He responded. Alucard looked around the room, taking in his new surroundings.

"Where is Integra Hellsing?" he asked as his gaze returned to his fledgling.

She looked slightly startled and looked away from him.

"S-she died from cancer five years ago. Those damn cigars finally caught up to her. She died peacefully and had no regrets. She always believed you would return at some point. She said that she would watch from heaven the day you came back." Seras answered.

He just closed his eyes and processed everything she had told him. The Hellsing bloodline is no more. He felt it deep within himself. His bonds were broken, he was free. Alucard looked at his white gloves, just now noticing they were blank. The seals had vanished. He slowly took them off and stared at his hands for a few seconds then looked back at Seras who was watching him with concern and trying to see how he felt about everything.

"She also said your last orders were to leave humanity alone unless The Vatican, or some other Millennium group rise to challenge you, then you can fight." She continued when he remanded silent.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Well since she ordered you not to destroy humanity. I bought a new home here, in your home country of Romania. Your old castle, Castle Dracula is about ten miles from here. It was destroyed." She replied.

"Yes by Van Hellsing after he sealed me to his family." Alucard responded as he remembered that fateful night so long ago.

"We have been here ever since Integra's passing. Tara and I. We haired servants to run the castle while I sleep. Tara helps during the day time." She continued.

"Yes. She goes my Tara now? I knew her way before Van Hellsing sealed me. She went by her true name, Evana." He said as he when over to the double doors and opened them.

Seras followed him out onto the balcony. It over looked a wide garden with flowers that bloomed at night. Some of the flowers for Tara's homeland, Elysian were planted there. One flower was called a Moon Drop, a silver flower with healing abilities. It only bloomed on a night of the full moon. The full red moon shined down upon the two vampires as they looked out across the span of the garden and the mountains beyond.

"She came to Hellsing a few months after the London War. She helped us rebuild the Hellsing mansion and went with me on missions. She was a great ally and friend." Seras said as she rested her arms across the railing.

Alucard did not say anything just continued to stare at Seras as blood moon shined down on her. Bathing her in its crimson rays of light. She was different, everything was different.

"Everything has changed." He said quietly as she turned to him to see Alucard staring at her.

"You have changed…" he said softly as he remembered the vision he had of her right before he came back.

She laughed and look shy, like how he used to know her.

"I have not changed that much." Her hand came up to scratch the back of her head as she looked shy.

Alucard shook his head and moved closer to her, "I can see it." He gazed into her crimson eyes.

"I can feel it…" he said softly as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb moving in tiny circles under her eye.

"I can smell it…." he said lowly as he cranked his head down to her neck and smelled her overwhelming power and natural scent. It was intoxicating.

Seras did not move. No it can't be. She was reading too much into his actions. The soft touch, the warming words as his voice washed over her.

A small voice in the back of her mind rang out, " _Could he really feel something for me?"_

"Master…" she whispered as he hand came up over his as he continued to hold her face. She looked up into his eyes and hers widened.

His eyes were glowing in an intense heat the trapped her within them, unable to look away. His black hair flowing around him as his hat and glasses vanished.

"Seras Victoria…" he whispered, his accent coming through slightly just enough for her to hear it. It sent a shiver down her spin. His head dipped lower so their lips were close to touching.

He could not look away from her. He kept seeing the Seras from his vision. The soft and loving look she gave their daughter as the little girl became up-set. She was just as beautiful now as in the vision.

He had always found her attractive, even in the very beginning when she came to Hellsing. He was just upset, disappointed, and angry that she would not drink the blood. When he had come back from his mission and saw that she had finally become a vampire, he could not have been more proud of her. Even though he had patted her on the head and finally called her by her name… he wanted nothing more than to kiss her on her soft looking lips.

To ravish her and make love to her. To make her scream his name, to mate with her. The fun they would have all through the night.

However it was not to be. Anderson had come and ruined the moment, then with the major and the cat boy.

Right as she though he would not kiss her, he smashed his lips into hers, hard.

The dam broke and all the love she felt for him pour out. She gasped and that allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as both vampires hissed in pleasure.

 _"_ _Finally…"_ both vampires thought as they continued their kiss. Suddenly blood was felt and Seras stilled in place.

Alucard had cut his tongue on her fangs and she was finally getting a taste of his ancient blood and power. Her body responded to the feel of her master's blood. A feeling began to rise within her, demanding she take the blood and be free of him. To be her own master of the night. A free vampire.

She retched her mouth away as she stared at him. He smiled that sly grin as his red coat and black vest disappeared, leaving him in his white button up shirt.

"Will you finally become a free vampire and become true family, Seras Victoria?" he asked as he caressed her check as he smiled down at her.

She watched as he reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. His smooth chest was revealed to her view as she blushed slightly, still being a virgin and all.

"Will you deny me this time Seras?" he asked.

"….No…."

She reached up and wound her arm around his neck to make him bend lower. He sank to a knee and watched her with anticipation. She moved in-between his legs and took his hand in hers.

She moved in slowly as she breathed in his scent, savoring his natural and enticing essence. She bent her head to his neck and softly kissed it before whispering so quietly that he almost did not hear it but what she said surprised him.

"Tu nu va trebui să meargă singur în noaptea mai, draga mea Vlad ... Voi umbla cu tine pentru totdeauna."(1)

She sunk her fangs into his neck with a soft exhale. His blood flowed into her mouth as she felt the change happen. Their master and fledgling bond broke like glass. They could not read each others thoughts anymore. She felt her powers rise to a level she had never felt before.

She broke away as a red hot pain began moving through her veins. Alucard watch as her last transformtion took place in front of him. Her hair became a few shades darker gold. Her skin became a bit more pale as her lips became ruby red. Her face became even more beutiful, like permantie make up was apllied to her face.

Her eyes snapped open to reveil an even darker shade of red. Before they were crimson. Now were a blood red, just like his.

He stood as the transformation was complete and moved over to her.

He took Seras in his arms and dipped her backward as they gazed at each other. He smiled as he knew her true feelings and he was sure she knew his. They both purred as they moved too catch each others lips.

Lips locking together they opened up their minds to each other. Reliving thier time together at Hellsing and their inner most thoughts about those situations. The red moon bath them in its sureal light.

 **"** **Te iubesc, Imparatul meu." (2)**

 **"** **Asa cum te iubesc, regina mea." (2)**

* * *

 _100 years later_

* * *

Quite giggles rang through the forest.

She had to find a place to hide, she had to get away. The powerful presence was coming for her as she raced away from the castle.

Alana knew that she would not be able to give Tara the slip. The dragon was to powerful and fast for her, even her vampire speed.

Mid air jumping down from a tree, a black shadow caught her by the back of her shirt coler. The figure turned and jumped from tree to tree, heading back to the tall castle in the distance.

 **"** **Where do you think you are going?"** a voice rang out through the forest.

"You caught me..." Alana said with a pout.

 **"** **Yes. You know that you can't go so far from the caslte."**

" Mother gets to worried." The little five year old grumbled.

 **"** **Your mother just wants you to be safe and careful."** Tara commented as she minovered through the forest.

Alana crossed her arms as her body was slightly jolted every time Tara jumped and landed. Even if she had the body of a five year old, mentely she was wise beyond her years. Her speech was excilent but she still acted like any human five year old.

"When is daddy going to come back?" the little girl asked as Tara jumped over the garden maze wall of the castle, heading to the back door.

 **"** **I don't know Alana. Ask your mother."**

"I don't..." the little vampire started.

"ALANA!" A voice rang out as Tara cleared the maze and moved through walkway lined with flowers

The moon shined down on a figure with blond hair and red eyes. Seras was running toward them as she had a worried expression on her face.

Alana sighed and yelped out in alarm as she was dropped on her bottom. Tara sat on her hined legs waiting for Seras to reach them. Alana glared up at the red dragon as Tara smirked.

"What were you thinking!? Running away like that?" Seras exclaimed as she kneeled to Alana's height as she sat on the ground.

"I just wanted to go exploring." The small vampire said.

" You know you are not allowed off the grounds unless someone is with you! What if you got hurt!?" Seras said with a small glare.

"I would heal. I am a vampire." Alana answered with her own glare.

"Hm... just as stubern as your father." Seras said as she picked her daugher up and helped her to her feet.

A maid came up to the three and bowed, "Your highness, it is time for the princess bedtime. It is almost five in the moring." The sun rose around 6:30.

"Thank you. Don't think you are getting off this easy young lady. When your father returns we are going to have a seroius talk with you." Seras said.

Alana turned back to her mother as she followed the maid, "Yes mother." A grin that reminded Seras of Alucard so much, plaster on her face.

Seras groaned as she was left alone with Tara, " Somehow I get the feeling he will side with her during the talk. I can't win against them can I?"

Tara laughed as she stood and looked down at the blond vampire, "I don't think you ever will, your magisty."

Both woman laughed as they made their way back into the castle.

* * *

Seras smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. Even though it was around seven in the morning, the sun did not have as an big effect on her now that she was over a hundred years old. She was able to stay up longer.

She looked down and moved a stray hair of Alana's black hair from her face with a light touch. The girl groaned and turned over on her side. Seras gazed at her daugher full of love. She could still not believe that she was able to have a child as a vampire. She thought that since vampires did not age and that a female needed a period to be able to have children, that she was unable to get pregant.

Boy was she wrong. Five years ago she came to Alucard and told him the wonderful news, but she was confused at how it happened.

He had laughed and told her that it was very possible for females to get pregant. They had to be at least over a hundred years old, she was around one-hundred and forty. The two vampires had to be mated with each other and the conception had to happen when both vampires drank from each other at the same time.

She had cried a little as she realized that she was going to be a mother. He had been slightly worried as he saw her tears but she had thrown herself at him, kissing him deeply that left him wanting more. She had told him that she had given up hope for having family of her own when she was turned into a vampire. He had been happy to give her one.

Secrectly Alucard had wanted a family for hundreds of years, since the death of his mortal children.

Seras was brought out of her thoughts as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. A pair of lips came to her neck and kissed her softly.

" Your back." She whispered.

"Yes. Everything went well. We won't have to worry about the humans for know." Alucard replied as he gazed down at her.

"She ran away again. Tara had to go catch her." Seras said with a sigh.

"Hm, This has been the fourth time this month." He said.

"Yes. I told her we would be talking about it when you came back." Seras repiled as she gazed down at the sleeping vampire.

"We will at some point. Come, I am tired and it is day time." He said as he unwound his arms from her middle and stepped back.

Seras sighed and moved close to the raised coffin bed and touched Alana cheek softly. She kissed the girls cheek with a warm smile," Goodnight my sweet girl." She whispered.

Alucard watched the loving mother,daughter moment and could not help but think of the vision from so long ago, when he returned to this world. He watched as Seras softly placed her forehead against Alana's and then kiss the same place.

Once she was down Alucard went over and layed his hand on top of his daugher's head he place a light kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well my dark princess."

The King and Queen of Vampires made their way out of the room and phased into their own bed chambers.

Alucard watched as Seras brushed out her hair at the vanity and smiled lightly.

"I had a vision once." He said and Seras looked at him through the mirror.

"What about?"

"Right before I returned from those long forty years. It was a vision of you... and Alana." He said as he watched her freeze in place. She wirled around and went over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Of me and Alana?" she asked softly.

"Yes. At first I did not know who it was. Then as I started to fade and re-enter this world a bright light shined from behind you. Highlighting your faces."

"Before that, you were talking about the "father" of Alana. I did not know it was me until you said my name. I was surprised."

"You... Is that why you were so forward about your courting... because of Alana?" Seras asked as she carressed his face with a light touch. He took her hand and kissed it.

"No. While I was battling the souls within me I knew I had to make my feelings known. Seeing you with our future daughter just solidified that desire." He said as he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I am glad you made good on your promise. You have given me eveything I have always wanted." She said as she gazed into Alucard blood red eyes.

"That is?"

"A chance at a new life. A home. A man that I love and loves me in return, and a beautful daughter who I love more than anything." Seras repiled then she reached up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"My Queen..." he whispered, his accent bleeding through as she shivered from hearing it.

"My King..." she replied with another kiss.

Both vampire feel asleep in each others arms. Not letting go for a second. As the sun slowly rose in the sky, the light did not peirce the the darkend room where the strongest vampires slept. Nothing could spererate the two soul mates. Nothing would ever keep them apart.

They had eternity togther and they were going to make the most for their forever.

* * *

 **A.N- DONE!**

 **I think the ending was a little corney, but oh well! Could not think of anything else!**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Translation- (1)** **—"** **You will never have to walk the night alone again, my dear Vlad...I will walk with you forever."**

 **Made me melt when I thought of it! Fan-girl scream! XD**

 **(2)-** **"I love you,** **my** **king."** **"** **As I love you, my queen."**

 **Please leave a review, follow, or favorite this story!**

 **Love you all!**

 **crimson dragonX**


End file.
